Resting Place
by Gamer
Summary: Her hope returns at the moment of her despair
1. Haven 01: You are Not Alone

**Haven 01: You are Not Alone**

**.**

_Do not cry for me young daughter of God for I shall be with you in Paradise._ – Anonymous

**.**

"This is it…"

I said to myself as the entire length of my body was tied down very tightly to the pole on my back but for a reason I could not fathom they allowed my hands up to my elbows free from the bonds that had hindered me. I have my suspicions that the reason for them to allow me this limited freedom was to force me to perform magic while I was being burned alive as a proof that I was a witch. The temptation was strong but my mind was clear. I won't do such thing for my friends counted on me and I knew for certain that they were preparing something to rescue me despite the fact that it would be in vain but the thought of them trying to find a way warmed my heart.

I looked down and gazed at the little egg in my hands, at the little gem that sparkled with a dim glow of its own, and whose presence was invisible to the otherwise normal people. This is the price that I had traded for power, for the magic that now coursed through my veins. The gem of my soul, born at the time of the contract and extracted from the inhuman body that I now inhabited; I still could remember it like it was yesterday and the intense pain that accompanied it when it left.

I closed my hands upon it and silently prayed to God that I knew was listening to me even in my darkest hour and silently begged for his mercy that my execution be quick and my suffering shortened. I knew that there was no escape for me here in the mortal realm except for death thus allowing me to receive my just reward from God uplifting me from the pain of my torment.

Opening my eyes, I gazed at the clear sky above. Strange, for I don't feel any fear for my position nor am I panicking for my life at this time. It was like someone was there silently watching in vigil for me, waiting for to draw my final breath for my soul to be taken to the everlasting paradise, my final resting place. '_This will be my final moment here in this world_.' I thought with my eyes valiantly transfixed to the beautiful sky unmarred by the carnage of war and the timeless symbol of freedom that encompassed the world. '_I am glad to die for God, my friends, and my country, for that is what I had wished._'

Something flickered at the edge of my vision and I visibly flinched at the moment that my eyes laid upon it but I did not draw back at the sight of the torch. I willed myself to face it courageously, to face my death no matter how painful it may be.

No …

Pain was the least of my concerns but rather the fear that it gave to me and how debilitating it was to feel it. I looked down to my hands that held my soul and placed a tender kiss on it. I can numb the pain with my magic but I knew that it would be a temporary solution at best for the pain will return once I had exhausted all of my magic with twice the pain as the last.

The man carrying the torch walked up to me and said the last words I would ever hear coherently. "Do you have any last words, witch?" He tried to be as impassive as the others but I could tell that even he couldn't stomach the sight of a young girl being burned away at his hands.

I didn't answer him right away and instead I returned my eyes back to the clear sky before answering his question with my own reassurance that I would be saved. "God will come for me…"

"Blasphemy!" I heard the shout from the fat priest but I paid it no mind for I knew that arguing with him would not result in anything helpful for his mind was sealed in his own values about what was right and wrong no matter how true was my reasoning.

The soldier made a grunt but no more words were said from him and I knew that he wanted to urge the time to move forward so that this killing of a young girl would pass. For me to receive my punishment in a brilliant surge of agony in my short, final moments and for him to leave so his eyes wouldn't see a girl burning into ash nor see the suffering in my eyes.

He threw the torch to the stack of hay and oil on my feet before turning around to leave despite orders to watch me slowly die to prevent my escape.

I drew a deep breath as I saw and felt the flames surround me burning my feet as it did and with an unconscious silent surge of power the pain disappeared as the gem of my soul brilliantly glowed cutting off the pain from my feet.

A singe tear fell down my cheek before evaporating just as instantly from the rolling heat. I looked up and stared at the sky for I didn't want to see the eyes of the people around me nor hear their words about the damnation of my soul. The flames intensified and I knew without looking that my clothes had started to burn off and my hair started to singe but I didn't look away from the sky for I was waiting. Waiting for an angel that I knew would release me from my torment. I could already smell it; the smell of my burning flesh being cooked inside out but I still kept my eyes to the sky. Never losing hope that God will come for me.

I could no longer move my eyes for they had dried up and my vision was starting to flicker with spots of darkness from the sides but I didn't care for my body as I kept waiting for this was merely a doll for my soul.

A sudden surge of intense pain shot through me and I wailed a breath that I didn't know that I was holding in and my thought was suddenly halted from its intensity. I looked down in my desperation but it was harder than I thought for my eyes were fixed upwards and my hands were shivering in pain as they clutched my soul tighter than I'd ever held it before but with an intense effort I managed to gaze at myself despite already knowing what was happening to it.

It was starting to darken…

I wailed in despair wishing my pain to end in spite of knowing that it was all for naught as the heaving blaze licked my body adding more to this hellish agony.

A moment had passed and I was stuck in place, unable to move due to pain and my body burnt to a crisp but I was somehow still alive to feel this phantasmal pain both of this doll that I called mine and my soul. I wished to cry but tears won't fell as there's no more water in my eyes as it tried to burst away to leave shriveled up husks. I wished to scream but my throat was too dry and charred.

I was nearly blind but there's just enough for me to see my soul before darkness finally consumed my vision and with it my final piece of hope.

It was dark and cracked with a single point of light…

Deep in my soul I cried and screamed about how unfair everything was to me. I strived hard and had done everything for my country but the reward that was given to me was to be burned alive clinging to a false hope that God would save me from my pain and my suffering. I felt something inside and felt the shattering of glass well within and for the first time I felt like cursing someone driving my will inside of me and fueled by rage and hatred, entrapping my mind in a shell of malice.

Right then and there I nearly cursed someone to show him the pain that I felt if it wasn't for her…

She was there floating infront of me as she appeared from a bright flash of pink. I saw her warm smile and the vision of it was enough to quell the raging anger and hate while dispersing the pain from her presence alone. Without thinking it I lifted my trembling hands and offered my soul to this beautiful being and she placed her hands at the sides of my soul gently cupping it within and the darkness that was inside threatening me was being ebbed away like smoke in the winds and I felt her love for me. This angel that was infront of me cared for my well being.

The jewel in my hands glowed brilliantly restoring it to its glory before breaking apart and releasing my soul.

Instinctively, I inhaled without meaning to and I smelled the scent of fragrant lilies. I felt something drop on my lips, licking it; I unconsciously tasted the warm, teardrop of the being before me. I blinked and my eyes began to focus clearer than it had before in my body and I drew a breath of unimaginable disclosure at her beauty. It was a young woman in front of me no older than I with hair as beautifully pink as the flowers of the countryside and eyes with the color of sparkling gold. On her body was an elegant dress that seemed to float with her, weightless and ethereal. Looking up I gazed at her indescribable splendor and saw her lips move to the sound of her bell like voice.

"It's all right. I won't allow you to be in pain anymore." She moved closer and hugged my body to hers and from her back I saw wings made from the purest white.

And she was crying for me for she knew my pain. I closed my eyes and allowed her to drift me higher and higher towards the clouds and beyond to the realm of God.

I opened my mouth and whispered to her ear. "Do not cry for me young daughter of God for I shall be with you in Paradise."

I heard her soft giggle in my ears as I slowly drifted off to sleep to recover the energy for my exhausted soul.


	2. Haven 02: The Room of Solitude

**Haven 02: The Room of Solitude**

**.**

_I have wings!_ – Anonymous

**.**

Groggily, I opened my eyes as my consciousness returned and felt the soft and cool blanket of clouds envelop me. I instinctively knew that it was a cloud for no such mattresses would be as soft and smooth as this and definitely better than the usual bed of hay that I slept on when I was a child. The brightness of the objects forced me to close my eyes and hid my face further into the soft embrace of the pillow hugging it.

I smelled its fabric and I got a whiff of undistinguished fragrance that allowed me to relax in its soothing aroma. I relaxed my body, knowing that no one would dare to touch me here in this tiny little heaven that I was in.

A word echoed throughout my mind. A word that seemed to have some relevance of some sort to me but I couldn't point it out.

_Heaven _…

The place where God is and where I will be soon after my time here on earth is over.

Now, what was I doing before? Before I plopped down on this bed? I tried to remember …

_Pain …_

_Darkness …_

_**DESPAIR …**_

I nearly screamed as I bolted myself up, pushing my body from the comfortable bed that I had been sleeping on and only now that I noticed that I had been sleeping on my belly, unusual for I had always slept at my side.

Blinking, I looked around and noticed the unusual design of the place. It was wide and spacious and tinted with an otherworldly shade of comforting pink. I took a few deep breaths to calm my heart and turned myself around to sit upright before stretching my body and felt a few of my muscles shifting, obeying my orders to awaken.

At this I noticed something; something that was missing. Looking down I flushed in embarrassment as I noticed that I was entirely naked and was showing myself off for the world to see. I hurriedly hid my breasts behind my arm as my other arm drew the covers over my body, hastily covering myself from being seen by anyone who might enter the room and see my nakedness.

Something caught my eye at the corner of the bed and I turned my attention towards it. Picking it up, the tiny ash colored feather glinted with a hint of moisture in its soft lustrous sheen. I tilted my head at it and tried to remember something.

A sudden impulse of understanding reached my mind as I suddenly had a vision of a girl, the angel that came for me and rescued my soul from the fiery pit and placed me here in Heaven. I stopped whatever lingering thoughts right there as I tried desperately to look at my back for the final confirmation that my soul had been rescued.

"I can't see it." I said desperately to myself, forcing my eyes to keep trying to no avail. I groaned out of frustration as I gave up and decided on to feel it. Closing my eyes I focused on the feeling of my body and centered my attention to my back, trying to feel if '_they_' were there.

I gasped as I felt them. "I have wings!" I said but the sensation that I was feeling was like they were numbed out. I tried to move them but they only shivered in response and pain suddenly shot throughout my back indicating both my inexperience and my body's natural response to cope with it.

Opening my eyes, I moved to the side of the bed and slipped my feet at the slippers that I saw on the floor. In my right hand was the sheet that covered most of my body down to my feet and I dragged it with me as I went to the mirror that leaned placidly at the wall perpendicular to the bed. I was cautious when I walked towards it as it sat nearly at the edge of the balcony and I was for certain that if someone were to appear there using a ladder then they would have a clear view of me wearing nothing and using only the sheet for modesty. I felt my heart race at that prospect but calmed myself as I removed it from my mind and replaced it with the thoughts of what my reflection would show me.

I looked up at my reflection and fell silent as I contemplated what I saw there. The wings weren't dark like the ravens that would signify my fall nor were they white like the doves that signified my ascension.

The wings on my back were a dull monochrome gray that perfectly showed my silent symbolism of humanity, the people in between. Neither condemned to the eternal inferno of hell nor given an everlasting reward in Heaven.

'_Why?_' I asked myself the question '_Why do I have wings with the color of ash instead of white like hers?_'. I pondered for a bit on it but without any additional clues I didn't have any conclusive answer to my question.

Looking around, I spotted four things on the ground that I knew instinctively were definitely clothes strewn there by my hasty dragging of the blanket. I picked those up and examined them. Two of them I recognized as a blouse and a skirt. I gazed at one of the last two articles and it took a while longer to recognize one of them as an undergarment but the last one was something that puzzled me which for the look of it was like two cups connected together by straps of cloth. Looking at it from different angles and stretching it again and again didn't provide an answer. Exasperated, I threw the thing at the bed and proceeded to wear the three while thinking how such things could be so stretchable.

I found much to my chagrin that trying to wear the blouse was a lot harder than I thought it would be due to the presence of my newly grown wings in the way and the aches and pains that it brought to my back as I tried to move them to the back slits with minimal movements on them as possible.

I looked down at myself in the mirror after putting the clothes on and I'd have to admit that I'm a bit surprised that they fit my figure perfectly. Too perfectly I might add that I'm seriously thinking that wearing such a thing might be a sin due to how it showed off my figure to anyone who might try to look and the skirt wasn't helping at all since it was too short and my legs were visible. I squirmed a bit as I gazed at my reflection and blushed. My legs shouldn't be seen by anyone other than the person that I would deem as my betrothed for doing so would make me look like a prostitute that sold her body for coins of gold.

But then again, I'm no longer in England since I died back then and these clothes are the only things I found on the bed. I stood still for a moment as I contemplate whether I should risk it or not before giving out an exasperated sigh and opening the door.

**AN 1:**

**Replies:**

**Danny Barefoot:**

This is actually something that I created out of a dream or rather multiple dreams regarding places that I could only describe as 'beautiful' and not just places like floating islands but also places that are geologically impossible like a world inside the crust or the tug of gravity at impossible locations and thus this is mostly a fanfiction concerning on what the girl will see on the outside and not the girl itself. Also I wished that people will add their input here and decide to add their own Ideas into the mix, or, if they can, a whole chapter.

Also this one didn't have any depth and more of like a light writing on my part.


End file.
